


NSFW Drabbles

by Oldguybones



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged Up To Late Twenties, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones
Summary: A series of NSFW drabbles from a tumblr prompt list.





	1. "Everyone Was Staring At You Tonight."

“Everyone was staring at you tonight.”

These words were whispered in between messy kisses as the two stumbled through the door of their shared condo. Richie's hands were planted firmly on Eddie's hips, guiding him backwards through the doorway and into their living room. The second the door clicked behind him, Eddie curled his fingers in Richie's shirt and pulled his entire weight against him as his back hit the wall with a rough thud. Richie attached his lips firmly to Eddie's neck, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against the tender flesh. He relished in the breathy moan to escape from his husband's lips. He didn't even break this contact as he toed off his shoes and kicked them off behind him.

“I mean it,” Richie practically growled, cupping both of Eddie's cheeks and bringing their lips together in a long, heated kiss. Eddie parted his lips and welcomed Richie's tongue into his mouth. After a minute, Richie broke the kiss and strung a line of kisses along his jaw. They trailed back down to his neck, where Richie found himself unable to help the dark mark he sucked into Eddie's skin. “Everyone in there saw how beautiful you are. They all wanted you.”

Eddie watched, enthralled as Richie slowly fell to his knees. He pushed up his shirt and took his time covering his chest and stomach with kisses. Every now and then, he grazed his teeth against his skin, delighted when Eddie let out a sound of surprise.

“They wanted you the way I have you,” Richie said with a smirk. He raked his nails down over Eddie's thighs, groaning as his nails slightly dug into the soft skin. He looked up at Eddie, his fingers skillfully undoing his husband's pants without breaking the eye contact they held. He slowly slid the zipper down, teasingly kissing along the waistband before hooking his fingers into it and dropping his pants to the floor. His underwear followed quickly after, leaving him completely exposed.

“Richie,” he moaned gently, his fingers grabbing at Richie's mess of curls.

“You had fun tonight, didn't you?” Richie asked, wrapping his hand around his length and giving it a few lazy strokes. He ran his tongue along the underside, lips curling up in a smirk at the way Eddie's whole body shudder under his touch. “Tell me the truth. Did you enjoy yourself?”

Eddie could hardly keep it together long enough to answer with the way Richie let the tip of his dick rest against his lips. All he could manage was a frantic nod, followed by a quiet whimper. Richie smiled at this, the thought of attending another party made the heat pooling in his stomach intensify. One hand gripped Eddie's hip while the other was wrapped around the base of his dick. He kept his eyes fixed on Eddie as he parted his lips and took him into his mouth. The action caused Eddie to tug on the hold he had on Richie's hair, which, in turn, made Richie moan around Eddie.

“Oh baby, yes,” Eddie hissed, letting his head fall back to rest against the wall.

Richie bobbed his head, trying each time to take more and more into his mouth. His long fingers stroked along the base, moving in time with his lips. He pulled back after a minute, trying to catch his breath as he let his lips run along the side of his length. Teasingly, he ran his tongue slowly along the underside, swirling it around the head a few times and only relenting when he heard Eddie let out a soft whine of his name.

When Eddie made sounds like that, Richie found it hard to refuse whatever he was asking for. So Richie looked up at him as he sank his mouth down on his dick, slowly but not stopping until his nose was pressed flush against Eddie's skin. He gripped Richie's hair even tighter, using the hold to keep his head in place. Richie continued looking up at Eddie, who was unable to hold back moan after moan of his husband's name. He swallowed, and subsequently gagged, around Eddie's length, knowing both the sound and feel of his action drove Eddie absolutely crazy. Richie pulled back with a smirk, wiping the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“ _Look at me_ ,” Richie demanded, his hand keeping up a steady rhythm of stroking his cock. He was met with Eddie's soft brown eyes staring down at him, now darkened with lust. “I'm gonna suck you off until you come down my throat.”

“Richie please,” Eddie begged, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip.

Richie didn't reply with words, but instead replaced his hand with his mouth, taking Eddie's entire length into his mouth with each stroke. Each hand found its way to each of Eddie's cheek, digging into the pliant flesh. Richie moaned at the feel of it beneath his fingers and used this hold to urge Eddie's hips forward, into a rhythm with his mouth.

He could tell Eddie was close; the ragged breathing, the way he chanted his name over and over and over again, as if it was the only thing his brain could produce. Stilling his movements as Eddie's entire length was in his mouth, Richie moaned around him once again, letting the vibrations send a shiver down his spine. He swallowed around Eddie and moved his hand to cradle his balls, playing gently with them as he trailed his lips back up the length of Eddie's dick, teasing the head with his tongue.

“C'mon baby,” he purred, sucking just the head into his mouth. He teased right under it with the tip of his tongue, smirking at the way Eddie's leg shook involuntarily, “I wanna swallow your come.”

Eddie nodded frantically, using his hold on Richie's hair to guide his mouth down. He bobbed his head a few more times before he felt Eddie's hips jut forward, accompanied by a broken moan as he came. Richie held still as he felt his husband's come at the back of his throat, waiting until he knew Eddie was done then slowly pulling off. As promised, he swallowed every last drop as he stood, grabbing both of Eddie's cheeks to lock their lips together in a messy kiss.

Eddie broke the kiss with a satisfied groan, “Your turn.”

Richie laughed softly, scooping Eddie up and throwing him over his shoulder. He gave Eddie's ass a playful smack, “Mmmm, it'll be my turn when I've got my dick buried inside you.”

Eddie was hard again before they even made it to the bedroom.

 


	2. "I Need To Be Inside You."

Every single nerve in Eddie's body was on fire as they walked into the party. It was presumably due to the scandalous nature of what they were about to engage in, but Eddie found it to be an equal mix of apprehension and excitement. After the first one they attended resulted in the best head he'd ever received, he was eager to see what the outcome of this one would be. “Just checking it out,” was one thing, but “we'll see what happens,” was entirely different. 

Ahead of time they decided upon a couple of signals, one physical and one verbal. At any time during the party, if either of them wanted out of their current situation, three taps on their nose would alert the other person of a desire to leave. Similarly, if they were wrapped up in a conversation they wanted out of, the use of the word  _ beetlejuice  _ would serve the same purpose. 

Eddie was determined not to use either; he wanted this just as much as Richie did and, while he knew they established these signals for a reason, he really hoped he wouldn't need to use either. Only time would tell.

For the first half of the party, they mingled around together, each nursing a drink as they chatted with a wide variety of people and couples. Richie's arm remained around him this whole time, whether it was around his shoulders or around his waist, hand resting on his hip. The familiarity brought a sense of comfort to Eddie's burning nerves. 

Richie leaned down to whisper in Eddie's ear, “How're you doing baby?”

“Good,” Eddie murmured with a smile.

The biggest grin broke over Richie's face as he leaned down to give Eddie a long, deep kiss. “Should we check out the second floor?”

Eddie swallowed the lump in his throat. As they had been informed, the second floor was where “all the action” took place. It was a rule, among a handful of others. The first floor was purely for socializing; second floor was strictly for those who wanted to act on their desires. Their host for the evening had listed a few uses and it was easy to fill in the gaps themselves.

Eddie nodded meekly to this proposal. Part of his nerves stemmed from raw intimidation; there seemed to be plenty of people at the party who appeared to be more experienced at something like this. He had to remind himself that Richie was in the exact same boat as he was. 

Richie stared down at him, his blue eyes squinting slightly in consideration. He could tell that Eddie was hesitant and, if he thought for a split second that Eddie wasn't into this, they would be out the door so incredibly fast they would be nursing whiplash all night. “Eds,” he said softly, reaching up to stroke a thumb over his crimson cheek, “We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We can leave right now.”

“I don't want to!” Eddie exclaimed, almost desperately, surprising both himself and his husband. “I mean, I want to do this! Whatever _this_ is.”

Richie let out a quiet groan, tilting Eddie's chin up to press a kiss to his lips, “You are so fucking sexy.”

The redness in his cheeks darkened at these words; how Richie could still make him blush after almost seven years of marriage was beyond him. 

Eddie smiled against Richie's lips, “I love you,” he whispered, before taking Richie's hand in his own and guiding them towards the stairs. Whatever mental imagery Eddie concocted in his mind paled in comparison to the sight he was greeted with when they reached the top of the stairs. Eddie stopped dead in his tracks, feeling Richie press against him as he reached the top. 

“Wow,” Richie whispered in awe himself. 

The stairs opened into a living room, occupied by a handful of couches and chairs. Scattered across them were multiple couples; some were making out passionately while a couple of them took it even further. To the left there was a long hallway, consisting of many different rooms, all of which had their doors open. The two of them ventured slowly down the hallway, peeking into each room and, in that brief time, witnessing things they had only seen before in porn. 

“Woah, they're all fucking,” Richie muttered to himself, earning a shocked nod from his husband. Eddie's eyes were captured by a guy in the room, on his hands and knees while his partner pounded into him from behind. Richie seemed to sense this, his own gaze bouncing between the sight before them and Eddie's transfixed expression. After a minute, Eddie spun around to face Richie, his cheeks still bright red. Richie's eyes trailed down and noticed the bulge in his pants, lips curling up in a smirk as he backed Eddie up against the nearest wall. His lips crashed against Eddie's in a desperate, hungry kiss. Both of his hands found their way to Eddie's ass, guiding his body to rut against his own. Richie moved his hips forward and pinned Eddie's to the wall, grinding their clothed erections together. The sound of Eddie's moans were swallowed by Richie's mouth, his tongue eagerly sliding against his husband's.

The only reason they pulled apart was the sound of a voice from inside the room, calling out to them, “There's a free chair in here if you guys want,” There was a short pause, filled with a couple loud moans, “We don't mind company.”

“The way he was looking at you makes me want to fuck you right now,” Richie growled against his lips, “In front of everyone.”

Eddie couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, “Oh yeah, uh huh, sure!” he said mockingly, “Why don't you just fuck me right here, in front of all these people? That's crazy!”

“I don't care,” Richie replied, his hand sneaking down to palm Eddie through his pants. “I need to be inside you.”

“You're serious,” Eddie stated, breathless from both arousal and disbelief. 

Richie's hands moved up to grab Eddie's cheeks, forcing their gazes to meet, “We wanted to see what could happen,” Richie reminded him, “This could happen. If you want it to.”

Eddie thought about tapping out in that moment; he just couldn't believe this was happening. Never in his wildest dreams did he think something like this was going to happen tonight. But the thought of Richie inside of him where anyone and everyone could see exhilarated him in a way he'd never experienced before. The nervousness running through him made it difficult to respond with words, so instead he stood on his tip toes to press a crushing kiss to his husband's lips. 

Richie grinned into the kiss, wider than Eddie had ever seen. He couldn't help the surprised gasp he let out when Richie hoisted him up, guiding his legs to wrap around his waist. His fingers curled in the fabric of Richie's t-shirt, where it stretched over his shoulders. Slowly, Richie walked them into the room, searching for the aforementioned chair and sitting down in it. He brought Eddie down with him to straddle his lap. He let out a moan as he leaned forward to kiss Richie, their bodies rubbing together. Richie took advantage of his parted lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth and engaging him in a messy kiss as he slid a hand over Eddie's hip to tease the skin right above his waistband.

With a smirk, his hand delved into Eddie's jeans and underwear, running a long finger between his cheeks. Eddie moaned softly against his lips, arching back into the touch. He buried his face in Richie's neck, placing desperate, scattered kisses against the slightly sweaty skin as Richie brushed a finger over his hole. 

“Richie please,” Eddie begged, a sound he was convinced only Richie could hear. But he was proven wrong, when he heard a voice call out, different from the first one they heard. He sat up slightly, just in time as Richie caught the object that was thrown in his direction. 

Richie chuckled softly as he examined the object, realizing it was exactly what they needed. “Hey, thanks man,” he called back, in appreciation. Eddie peeked over to confirm his suspicions, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red as he stared at the lube in Richie's hand. The reality of the situation came crashing back down around him. 

“You good?” Richie murmured gently, looking up at his partner. 

Eddie nodded eagerly, locking his husband in another deep kiss. Richie undid his jeans, just enough to shove them down a little and give him better access. Eddie whimpered as he felt a lubed finger circle over his hole a few times, before slowly sliding in. He pressed a line of open mouth kisses to Richie's jaw, his lips stilling there as Richie worked the first finger into him. A soft gasp escaped him when another finger joined the first. Eddie knew that, if they were both determined enough, he could come just like this, with Richie's fingers buried deep inside him. But right now, it just wasn't enough. 

“C'mon baby,” Eddie whined quietly, pressing his hips back against Richie's fingers. 

“Patience, my love,” Richie responded, an extremely smug tone in his voice as he added a third finger. 

Eddie kept rocking against Richie, delighted by the friction of their bodies rubbing together as his husband's long fingers stretched him out. Whether he forgot about their surroundings or just didn't care anymore, it didn't matter, because the loud, strung out groan he elicited from Eddie when his fingers brushed against his prostate made his dick twitch with desire. 

After a couple more minutes, mostly to thoroughly prep him but also partially to torture him, Richie removed his fingers and gave Eddie's ass a gentle smack. “Stand up. Turn around. Pants down.”

Eddie eagerly obliged, slipping off his lap and standing in front of Richie, who smugly remained seated. The sight caused a pool of heat to stir inside him; it was strengthened even more so as his eyes fell upon the scene unfolding on the bed across the room. The man who had previously been on his hands and knees had now been pushed onto his stomach, his partner's face buried between his cheeks. His concentration was drawn back to Richie as he felt another smack against his bare cheek. He looked back and noticed his husband's hand wrapped around his now freed dick, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth at the mouth watering sight. Eddie quickly shoved his pants down to his ankles, stepping back to stand between Richie's spread legs. He let Richie's hand on his hip guide him back, moaning when that hand moved up to his back, applying enough pressure to coax him into slightly bending over. 

“Richie,” he whimpered, resting his hands on either of Richie's legs, blunt nails digging into his thighs as he felt the head of his dick press against his hole. An elongated hiss followed when he shifted his hips back, slowly but surely taking in all of Richie thick length. “Fuck yes.” 

Richie had one hand gripping Eddie's hip, keeping him still as he adjusted, while his other hand raked its nails up and down his back. It wasn't long before Eddie moved his hips forward, stopping right when only the tip was inside him. He shifted back to take the length once again, letting out a series of whimpers and moans as he slowly built a rhythm. Groan after groan from his husband and the eyes of the strangers now fixed on him spurred him on, encouraging him to press his hips back even faster and deeper. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Richie groaned, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them apart, appreciating the clear sight of his dick sliding into his husband. “You're so fucking incredible, Eds.”

Eddie simply moaned in response; he could tell his release was approaching but it wasn't enough. He desperately craved the feeling of Richie slamming into him, right into his prostate. He needed it more than words could explain.

“Baby,” he whimpered, looking over his shoulder at Richie, “I need you.”

“Need me to what?”

“More. Faster. Harder! Please!”

Richie used his grip on Eddie's hips to guide him off his dick, pushing him in the direction of the bed. “Go bend that pretty little ass over the bed.”

Eddie nodded mindlessly, shuffling over to the bed and obediently bending over the foot of it. Richie joined him seconds later, wasting no time in sinking back into him and building the quick, rough rhythm he desired. The sounds coming from Eddie were clearly not stifled in any sort of way, practically screaming in pleasure as Richie repeatedly rammed against his prostate. 

“Yes! Yes! YES!” Eddie cried out, reaching his hand down to jerk his neglected cock, trying to match the fast strokes of Richie's dick inside him. “Richie, right there! Yes! Don't stop!”

The way Richie's nails sank into Eddie's tender skin was bound to leave marks as he pulled Eddie's hips back to meet his. “Never,” he growled, matching each of his words with a sharp thrust, “Not until you come while everyone watches.”

“I'm gonna,” Eddie promised, nodding frantically as he continued to stroke his painfully hard dick. It only took a few more, paired with the continual attention to his prostate, before he let out a long moan of his husband's name and finally succumbed to what was one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever experienced. His arm gave out from under him, his front half collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion. He turned his head and peered over his shoulder with a satisfied smile, “You gonna come now?”

Eddie barely had time to get these words out, Richie's thrusts becoming erratic before stilling completely as his release washed over him. A content moan from Eddie mingled with the one of his name falling from Richie's lips as he buried his come inside him. Richie braced a hand near Eddie's shoulder on the bed, preventing him from completely collapsing on his partner as he leaned down to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I love you,” he murmured against Eddie's skin.

Before Eddie could echo the sentiment, the tender moment was interrupted by the sound of the room's other two occupants seemingly reaching their own releases. Richie used this opportunity to slowly pull out, rubbing a hand over Eddie's back at the soft wince this action elicited.

Eddie pulled up his pants, his cheeks flushed from exertion as his eyes stole another glance at the other couple, watching them also collect themselves.

“Thanks for the show,” one of them said, winking as the two of them walked by and out the door. The second they were alone, the two of them burst out in laughter. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie's waist, smiling when he felt Richie's arms around his shoulders.

“I can't believe we just did that,” Eddie chuckled, burying his face in Richie's chest. When he pulled back, he was met with a wide grin on his husband's face.

“I can't wait to see what happens next time."

 


	3. "You Can't Come Until I Say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed, all these are set in the same universe. Late twenties Reddie, married, exploring their sexualities. Also, there's light choking kink in this chapter.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

Eddie stood at the sink of his best friend's bathroom, washing his hands when he heard the rapid knocking on the door. “I'll be out in a minute,” he called out, drying his hands on the gray hand towel. His brows furrowed in annoyance as the knocking continued.

“Holy shit, I'm done!” he exclaimed as he flung the door open. Standing on the other side of the door was his husband, a look etched on his face that Eddie was far too familiar with. His lips were pressed tightly together, his usually bright blue eyes seemed to darken a couple shades. Eddie didn't have much time to react before Richie was pushing his way inside, locking the door behind them.

“Richie, what are yo--”

His words were cut off by Richie lunging forward and crashing their lips together in a rough kiss. Eddie didn't have a mind to question it any further as he melted into the kiss, yelping in surprise when he felt Richie's teeth tug roughly on his bottom lip.

When they parted, Eddie found himself slightly breathless, his dick twitching in interest. Even after all these years, it was amazing to him how easily his husband could turn him on. Even more so when Richie tightly gripped his hips and spun him around, his back now to him. A second later, he saw exactly why as Richie pressed himself against Eddie, his clothed erection pressing against his ass.

A chuckle was on the tip of his tongue, because what in the world had Richie so worked up? But Eddie didn't get the chance to ask as Richie's hand trailed up his chest, his long fingers curling around his throat.

“That thing you did in there,” he growled, leaning forward to where his lips were brushing against the shell of Eddie's ear, sending a violent shiver down his spine. “Drove me crazy.”

Eddie wanted to deny it. But the only sound his body would omit was a loud moan at the sudden grip around his throat.

“You knew exactly what you were doing,” Richie went on, grinding his hips forward and groaning at the friction it caused. “C'mon Eds, no one opens their mouth that wide to eat a fucking hot dog.”

Eddie's cheeks flushed a soft pink at the accusation, mostly due to the fair amount of truth behind it. His actions were purposeful; he intended to tease Richie a bit but he definitely wasn't expecting such a big reaction out of such a small action. All he did was open his mouth a little too wide, and maybe take a bigger bite than he normally would. But perhaps what finally pushed Richie over the edge was the prolonged eye contact he held the entire time he did this.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, in a way he hope came off as casual, but he was smart enough to know that Richie knew him better, that he could see right through his act. “I don't know what you're talking about.

The grip around his throat tightened, eliciting a soft whine from him. Richie smirked at the sound, “Yeah, that's what I thought,” he murmured in his ear, his fingers gripping the waistband of his shorts. “Here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna do whatever I want to you until you're begging me to come.”

Eddie whimpered and shifted his hips back, an action that caused Richie to let out a low groan. “How's that sound?” he asked; his voice was still clouded with lust but his intentions were strictly focused on his approval. Despite how turned on he was, Richie would pull the plug if he sensed even the slightest bit of hesitation from his partner.

“Bring it.”

Richie chuckled softly to himself. Eddie always possessed so much confidence at the beginning of exchanges like this, but by the end, that confidence was shattered, replaced by tearful begging for release. Just the way Richie liked it. After all, he'd spent nearly five minutes sitting among their five friends, trying to hold a conversation while he watched his husband teasingly eat a very phallic shaped food.

With a smug grin, he yanked down the short, red shorts his husband wore, letting them pool around his ankles. “Mmmmm,” he hummed in approval, his large hand grabbing one of his cheeks. “No underwear today.”

Eddie let out a soft moan in response, the sound fading to a shocked gasp as he felt Richie plant his hand between his shoulders, pushing him to bend over at the waist. He rested his chest against the counter, shifting his hips back to poke his ass out towards his husband.

“Eager huh?” Richie chuckled, retrieving the small bottle that he shoved in his pocket right before they left. Call it a hunch, but something told Richie they would be needing it at some point during the evening. He was right after all.

Eddie's cheeks were dusted a light pink as he watched the scene unfold in the mirror. The heat pooling in his stomach made him ache with desire; the sight of his husband's long fingers gripping his throat while his other hand fumbled to pop the cap on the lube was almost too much for him.

“Baby, please,” Eddie whined impatiently, watching Richie's lips turn up in a smirk.

“There we go,” Richie muttered, rubbing a lubed up finger between Eddie's cheeks. He slowly brought it down to rub teasingly circles around his hole, purposefully missing it with each stroke. “That's the spirit. You better start begging now because you can't come until I say.”

Eddie whimpered, both at these words and the tip of Richie's finger pressing into him. He tried to press his hips back, desperate for _more._ But the hand from his throat moved down to grab his hip, keeping him still as he kept a tormentingly slow pace.

Eddie groaned in frustration, his fingers struggling to find purchase on the counter top. “Richie, c'mon, fuck!”

“Better be quiet Eds,” Richie said teasingly, leaning forward to bite the side of his neck, soothing the mark it left with his tongue. “Everyone's downstairs. Someone could hear you.” Richie marked these words by sliding his finger all the way into his husband.

Despite Richie's words, Eddie couldn't help the drawn out moan that left his lips. Such a familiar sensation stirred up feelings of the satisfaction he knew would washed over him soon. Even more so when Richie brought a second finger to tease his rim.

Eddie shuddered in anticipation. Pleading words were on the tip of his tongue, but there was a soft _knock, knock_ that prevented them. Eddie tensed up at the sound, meeting Richie's smug gaze in the mirror.

“Eddie? Are you okay?” Bev asked from the other side of the door.

“Better tell them you're okay,” Richie whispered, stilling his fingers, one still buried inside him.

“They're gonna know something's up if we're both in here,” Eddie hissed quietly.

Richie leaned in and brought his lips right up to Eddie's ear, sending another shiver down his spine when he whispered, “They think I'm out back smoking.”

“Yea--”

Eddie's response was cut off when Richie took the opportunity to quickly slide a second finger in. He almost didn't catch the noise in time before it left his throat and shot his hand up to cover his mouth. It came out muffled, but Eddie was sure Bev still heard it.

“Do you want me to go get Richie?” she asked, tone clearly voicing her concern.

Richie snickered from behind him, thrusting his fingers all the way into him.

“I'm fine!” he called out, immediately clamping his hand back over his mouth as Richie kept up a steady pace with his fingers.

Bev didn't sound convinced in the slightest, but she let out a quiet, “Okaaaay,” and shortly after, the word was followed by the sound of receding footsteps.

Richie's fingers curled around Eddie's wrist, bringing his hand away from his mouth and behind his back. The first sound from Eddie's mouth was somewhere between a moan and sigh of relief. The softness of his sounds was short lived as Richie began pounding his fingers into his husband.

“Oh my god, oh fuck!” Eddie cried out, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. “Please, please, please!”

“Baby, you look so fucking hot right now,” Richie growled, pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to the back of his neck. “You want more?”

Eddie nodded desperately, pushing back against Richie's fingers. “Yes, please! I wanna come so bad!”

Richie hummed in thought, slowing his pace as he added a third finger, immediately finding Eddie's prostate. “Hmmm, I don't think you've begged enough,” he mused as he released his hold on Eddie's wrist and moved his hand down to wrap around his hard length.

“Please,” Eddie whispered, beyond desperate at this point as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “Please Richie, I need it!”

Richie leaned forward to attach his lips to Eddie's neck, relishing in the strangled moan to come from his husband as he kept a fast pace with his fingers. He continued burying his fingers inside him, managing to hit his prostate head on with each thrust. His thumb brushed over the head of Eddie's dick with every stroke, knowing the small sensation drove him wild.

“Richie,” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he struggled to hold off the release he knew would hit any second. “I don't. I can't. Please baby, please! Let me come! Please, I need to so bad. I need you to let me,” Eddie babbled, nearing a completely incoherent mess.

“Alright love. Cover your mouth and you can come whenever,” Richie whispered in his ear, speeding up his pace even more as he rammed his fingers repeatedly against Eddie's prostate, his hand tightening its grip on his length.

Eddie clamped his hand back over his mouth, his entire body shaking as his release crashed down upon him. Despite the sound being muffled, it was obvious Eddie screamed his husband's name over and over as he spilled into his hand. Eddie dropped both his arms to lay on the counter, resting his head down on them. His legs threatened to give out as Richie gently pulled his fingers out, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck as he did so. He grabbed some tissue to clean the both of them up and did his best to ignore the painful bulge in his pants.

“Damn Rich,” Eddie mumbled, lifting his head slightly to smile at Richie in the mirror. “That was amazing. But what about you?”

Richie smiled back at him, crouching down to tug his shorts back up for him and settling them on his hips. He pressed a kiss to the base of his spine, enjoying the way Eddie hummed in appreciation at the action.

His kisses trailed all the way up his spine, ending with a soft kiss right behind his ear. “You go talk to all our friends and think about how I'm up here, jerking off to the thought of my fingers buried in your ass.”

“Baby,” Eddie whined softly, the mere thought already stirring up a little heat in his belly. “Why would you tell me that?”

Richie laughed, giving Eddie's ass a playful smack, “Revenge.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr. More to come soon. Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
